This invention generally relates to a safety panel that can be easily installed around the spokes of a bicycle wheel or any wheel having spokes.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a safety device that can contain fluorescent paint between spokes and can work on any size bicycle, tricycle, or other vehicle having wheels with spokes.
A need has long existed for a safety panel which does not impede operation of the wheel, and can be easily installed on a variety of sizes of vehicles having wheels with spokes. The present invention meets this need.
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Children are using bicycles at night, entering traffic to get around, and they need to be seen as they ride the bikes.
There are many different types of bicycle wheels with different sizes and spoke orientations, different numbers of spokes, shapes of the spokes and other things. Racers use fewer spokes in order to decrease wind resistance. Small children typically have bicycles with more spokes. A safety device, which can contain pigment, which can easily be installed on children""s bikes has long been needed.
A relatively conventional wheel has thirty-six spokes, with adjacent spokes intersecting each other at approximately 27 degrees. Such spokes are typically approximately two millimeters in diameter. More recently, bicycle wheels have been designed with fewer spokes to improve the performance of the bicycle wheel. For example, bicycle wheels have been developed with sixteen spokes. A bicycle wheel with sixteen spokes typically has its spokes intersecting at approximately 54 degrees. The present invention has been designed to meet the needs of the various spoke sizes.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a safety panel which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
This invention relates to a safety panel for a bicycle having two wheels, wherein the display area has fluorescent or phosphorescent or xe2x80x9cday gloxe2x80x9d pigment. The rigid display area has a thickness of {fraction (1/32)}th inch and four adhesive.
The invention is also a safety panel for a bicycle, wherein the display area has pigment embedded in the display material. The display wraps around the spoke of the wheel, in the direction of wheel rotation.
The invention particularly relates to the use of the device on a bicycle.